


In the Light

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fanvids, Multiverse, Six Impossible Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: Clara Oswald has many echoes; one is haunting Sylvia Tilly





	In the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



> When I saw this absolutely brilliant pairing in the tag set I knew I had to do something with it, I'm so pleased I matched and I hope you enjoy the final product.

 

_Once, when I wasn't looking, something extraordinary happened._

"I saw her again." Tilly drops into the seat opposite Michael and leans in eagerly, sliding her tightly clasped hands across the table. Michael notes her bright eyes and low posture, an attempt, she interprets, to not bounce in place. She raises an eyebrow.

"In the corridor on deck nine." Michael cocks her head. "I know you don't believe me, but, I saw her."

"I believe you are seeing something," her friend counters. "But all individuals aboard ship are accounted for and there is no evidence of a hidden civilian or alien presence."

Tilly shrugs. "I still think she could be a ghost."

"Why a ghost?"

The excitable ensign leans in again, practically on top of the table now. "Thousands of people died in the war-" Michael straightens, moves to speak, but Tilly holds up a hand. " _Many_ thousands," she emphasizes, the real number, that she's certain Michael has at her finger tips, too large to really comprehend. " _And_ we have solid scientific evidence of parallel dimensions. A ghost is like, a bridge between them!"

A smile tugs at Michael's lips. She's come to appreciate Sylvia has her own version of logic. 

"I wish I knew what she wants."

"Have you asked?" Michael tends to prefer the direct approach.

"She never stays long enough," Tilly explains, quietly dejected. 

Michael places her hand over Tilly's, offering comfort. "Perhaps she simply wants to be seen."

 

 **Title:** Down Side of Me  
**Artist:** CHVRCHES  
**Summary:** Clara Oswald has many echoes; one is haunting Sylvia Tilly

 


End file.
